Bolo
Bolo is a friend of Shantae's. He is a rather plain looking guy with a headband. In Shantae: Risky's Revenge he serves as a guide to Shantae, giving her hints on where to go next. From the official website: Shantae's sparring partner is a slow-witted knucklehead with a serious lack of reasoning skills. He's hardly awake until he springs into action...usually at the chance to be a hero...and begins twirling his bolo balls. As a fighter, Bolo is very efficient and skillful, as though these moments of competence are sustained by his regular state of mental hibernation. '' ''Bolo has eyes for Risky Boots and nearly anything else remotely female, although a brotherly comfort level keeps Shantae outside his level of vision. Bolo is commonly used as a punching bag or stool pigeon by Rotty, Sky and Shantae. Mimic often uses Bolo as an errand boy, which given his single track mind works fairly well. Game Appearances Shantae He first appears when Shantae visits his gazebo in Water Town to ask about Risky Boots and the Dribble Fountain. Bolo tells her that Risky indeed came, and as he is completely submissive because of her charms, he indicated her the way to the Fountain. Shantae berates him and tells him to meet her there. He later meets Shantae at the Dribble Fountain to open it as promised, and stay outside, in case Risky would try to flee. However, when Shantae reunites with him after exploring the labyrinth, she finds him knocked out by Risky (and visibly delighted for that). Therefore, she scolds him once again and then heads to Oasis Town to meet Sky. From then on, he remains in his gazebo, and gives advice to Shantae on her destination whenever she comes to visit. Shantae Advance Demo He appears in the demo and Shantae complains to him about the music. He would have been a playable character in multiplayer battle mode. Risky's Revenge He is first seen greeting Shantae after she defeated some monsters and telling her that he was going to the Relic Hunter Expo, asking her if she wants to come with him. He also informs her that Sky and Wrench also flew in that morning to see it; this reminds Shantae of the egg she was taking care of for Sky. When Shantae returns with the egg Bolo notes that it smells like his Grandma. He then berates her, calling her the worst egg-sitter ever and not to blame him if Sky finds out. Later at the Expo, after Mimic opens up his discovery Bolo and Sky note that it looks like an oil lamp. Risky then appears and takes the lamp, and Mimic tells that either him or Sky to go after it but Shantae goes ahead of them. He can later be met alongside Mimic in the Relic Hunter Hall, and provides tips if talked to. After Shantae is done with the Hypno Tower, Sky and Bolo move to Shantae's lighthouse, and inform her there that Mimic is missing. The Squid Baron then arrives to tell Shantae he's been abducted by the Zombie Trio of Rottytops, Abner Cadaver and Poe, and from then on, Sky and Bolo simply encourage Shantae to get him back. During the ending in front of the lighthouse, after Shantae has lost her genie powers, Sky, Bolo and Mimic promise they will help her protect Scuttle Town from then on. Gallery Bolo_gbc.jpg|Bolo in Shantae (GBC) Cast Bolo.jpg|Bolo in Risky's Revenge Bolo.png|Bolo in 1/2 GENIE HERO Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Humans Category:Water Town Category:Protagonists Category:Shantae Category:Shantae (GBC) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shantae (series) Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs